kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery
Avery Dellcourte always gets what she wants, even if it's something that she just shouldn't have. 'The Drama Queen '''is self-proclaimed royalty and will stop at nothing in order to rule over her competition. Biography If there is one thing that Avery knows, it's that she is always right. This Jersey-born daughter of a pageant queen and a politician learned the importance of image from her mother and the importance of power from her father, so Avery is skilled in the art of ruling with an iron fist without smearing her mascara. She only wants what’s best for everybody, but the only way she knows how to fix problems is by completely taking over. But, you know what they say: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. At school, Avery has been elected president of the prom committee, the spirit squad, and the yearbook staff … though this is just because she was the only candidate. She even has put herself in charge of clubs that she isn’t even a member of. She just showed up at meetings for the cheerleading team, the debate club, the honor society, and the men’s lacrosse team and started laying down plans, and nobody really questioned her. Avery was beaten in the vote for class president, though only two weeks into the year the elected president resigned. About the same time, a rumor began circulating that he and some girl with really expensive shoes were messing around under the bleachers during gym class. This is ''totally unrelated to shoe fanatic Avery being handed the presidency as his replacement though. In truth, Avery isn’t all that popular in her hometown, but don’t tell her that, as she thinks she is the queen of her high school and will get her way no matter what it takes. Avery applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she wants to prove to her classmates that she always comes out on top. She knows she’s going to win and receive fame and fortune, it’s just a question of how she will do it. During For Your Entertainment... Avery stepped off the bus in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame complaining about its terrible stench. She began to describe her goal of becoming famous, but was interrupted when Allison pretended to gag. They argued, and Avery demanded that they weren't on the same team. The diva was offended when Isaac hit on her on arrival. When Chris announced the challenge, she said it would be easy because she was the most entertaining person there. Avery was interviewed by Opal Winfrey, who asked her to describe herself. When she said that she liked taking charge, Opal called her selfish and insisted that she needed a good role model. The audience buzzed her offstage at Opal's request, and Avery mocked the hostess in the confessional. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Avery scared Paul and Eric when she was waiting in their bathroom, revealing that it was her and Allison's bathroom as well. She missed when she shot her arrow for the archery segment of the challenge. She tried to take charge of her team for the second half of the challenge. The drama queen yelled at Isaac when he wasn't willing to participate and slapped him across the face when he made several snide comments about her. When it was her turn to try to impress Chris, she gave him a manicure and a pedicure. He liked the result, but insisted that he could get one any time since he was a celebrity. Avery was keeping the entire hotel awake at the beginning of Video Killed the Reality Star by pounding on her bathroom door because Allison wouldn't let her in. She threatened her roommate several times and eventually broke down the door and tackled her. She requested a room change, but Chris refused. Avery was chosen as her team's director for the challenge and was disgusted when she picked the rap song "Idolized" out of the hat. She was unsure of what to do for the video once her team had huddled up and complained until Robert and Irina began suggesting ideas. She and Allison agreed to temporarily put aside their differences to plot out some scenes for the video. Later, Avery sucked up to Rachel Claire in an attempt to get her to recruit fans for The Oscars' music video. Once the fans were gathered, Avery ordered them around to assure their best possible performances. After filiming was finished, she tried to help edit the video, but got into an argument with Isaac over bossing around her team and stormed off. In Safest Catch, Avery complained about the rain ruining her hair and then demanded that Isaac apologize for his rudeness in the previous challenge. She eventually received her apology, claiming that she only wanted it because he'd disrepected her, not because she liked him like Irina assumed. Avery criticized her team's strategy on the boat and suggested a better plan, but they told her to shut up because she was whining so much. When Isaac snapped at her, Avery pouted in a corner. She told Irina that she was upset that the team treated her rudely. In the confessional, Avery said she worried about the team but trusted Irina. Avery criticized the strategy again, and The Oscars screamed at her even though she was correct. When Robert accidentally released a crate back into the water, Avery blamed him for their failure and reprimanded him for being useless, calling him The Oscars' biggest weakness.Angel witnessed this and yelled at her for hurting Robert, but the drama queen didn't care. When Irina asked if she had anything to do with Robert's sadness, Avery denied being that heartless. When The Oscars lost the challenge, Angel revealed what Avery said to Robert to their teammates and Avery landed in the bottom two with Isaac. However, Robert unexpectedly quit the competition, saving the them both. Avery felt guilty about causing Robert's elimination in Sing Your Heart Out, and she and Irina talked about how she could redeem herself. Irina suggested she prove her worth by winning a challenge, but Avery feared an opportunity to do so wouldn't come soon enough. Irina then suggested apologizing, which the diva disliked. In the confessional, Avery said that she liked having Irina as a friend. At breakfast, Avery gave The Oscars an over-the-top apology. In the singing challenge, Avery tried to prove herself by singing several parts in the group number. Isaac interrupted Avery's duet practice and said that she was growing on him because she was proving that she actually meant her apology. She accused him of underestimating her and said she wouldn't change for him to like her, unsure if he was flirting with her. In their duet, Avery and Victor violently struggled to outshine each other, which she won with a kick to the kiwis. Her sexy take on her solo song was a success, and her performances helped The Oscars earn the win. To the other contestants' amusement, Avery, Elena, and Gabe competed against one another in the obstacle course in We All Fall Down. The drama queen worried about her clothes getting wet but won the round because the rich kids kept fighting. In the second round, Avery was horrified when she lost one of her designer shoes. When she fell into the water, Victor chucked her other shoe at her head as revenge for the duet debacle. Later on the course, Avery caught herself but was slipping, begging Isaac for help before she fell. The slacker assisted her, and Avery whined in the confessional that his attitude towards her was up and down. When Cara continued moping over Camille, the diva threatened to send her home. After the challenge, Avery and Isaac ran into each other late at night in the cafeteria. Despite what he said, Avery realized that Isaac wanted to hate her but was still attracted to her, as she was to him. The ended up making out in secrecy, and when he tried worried about Cara, the drama queen told him to forget the nature lover. Knowing that Isaac wanted to keep their rendezvous a secret, Avery hung it over his head in Fire Insults at Will. infuriating the slacker. The drama queen was clueless in the paintball challenge and almost wandered into an ambush when complaining about her hair, escaping Sebastian's squad just in time. She gave herself a pep talk and eventually found Allison, who she knew she needed as an ally despite her desire to shoot her. When the daredevil teased her about her chemistry with Isaac, the drama queen pointed out that he had Cara, and Allison revealed that she disliked the environmentalist. The girls then managed to eliminate Elena and Minerva, though they were shot in the process. Avery acted out a dramatic death scene, and Allison dragged her to the jail. In Teeth, Avery noticed that Allison was jealous of Angel and Isaac's friendship. When Edmund Sullen was the guest for the supernatural challenge, she revealed that she was a fan of him. She was assigned to be a vampire and had to cross a series of narrow ledges to reach her prey. Paul and Irina offered to help, but she just gave them her shoes. When she found that Minerva was her prey, the impatient brunette violently pinned the loudmouth to bite her neck. Avery sunbathed during the second half of the challenge, allowing Victor and Ophelia to sneak up on her. When she saw that Wes was winning, she devised a plan to help Allison distract him and earn drama points from Rachel Claire. They hunted down Donna and used her as bait, Avery pulling her hair almost hard enough to rip it out. Sebastian pulled Avery away to save Donna, but it was too late. Avery was crowned winner of the first half of the challenge, and Rachel Claire gave The Oscars the bonus points for the second half, giving them the win. Later, Avery saw that Allison was still angry at Isaac stealing Angel away and made her a deal she wouldn't refuse. Avery was miserable the morning of Flashing Lights because Ophelia's crying kept her up all night. She mocked the artist to Irina and then shared that she had a Boot Off Soon List to get rid of the other players. The diva was rude to Cara when she showed up, but Irina stopped her, accusing her of being jealous that the environmentalist got Isaac. Avery denied it and teased her about Paul. She then listed in the confessional who she wanted to vote off and why. When Ramzi tried styling Avery, she decided to pick out her own clothes. She ran into Allison and told her they needed to talk, making Paul suspicious of an alliance. On the red carpet, Avery was a natural with the cameras and had a set of easily defined fans. She and Isaac argued in an interview about their sexual tension, and she exchanged a suspicous glance with Allison. At the press conference, Avery made fun Allison and Angel, was proud that she stole Monique's screentime, mocked Eric, and was booed for talking about Robert. Eventually, Isaac was forced to reveal that he and Avery had made out to Cara, and when the slacker and nature lover kissed, Avery noted the crowd's negative reaction. The drama queen earned the first silver star at the elimination ceremony. When Cara was unexpectedly eliminated, Avery revealed in the confessional that she and Allison had planned to vote off Isaac but changed it when they saw that Cara had less fans, knowing her leaving would hurt him. She explained their plan in detail and proudly called herself "the reigning tabloid queen." At the beginning of Thirteen, Avery complained about the bad weather ruining her hair. When the zombies were revealed, Avery was afraid but worried about losing her shoes while running in the mud. She followed Sebastain with Irina and Paul but chose to stay behind when her shoe fell off. She hid in a tree after rescuing her shoe and jumped on top of an undead Cara when she saw her attacking Isaac. She distracted the zombified girl until Isaac broke free of the mud, citing her physical attraction for him as her reason why. When she revealed that she was more worried about herself than the losers' deaths, Isaac was horrified and called her heartless. He clarified that he liked Cara and hated her, and Avery accused him of being the heartless one. They ran into a liplocked Victor and Ophelia and mistakenly separated them, revealing them to be undead. The zombie couple tackled Avery, and she took Isaac down with her, both getting bitten. When Chris moved the contestants to the ground floor in All I Want is Revenge, Avery was disgusted by the communal bathroom. She paired up with Irina and mocked Allison for having to room with Minerva. Avery watched the soccer game the next day, annoyed by Monique's screaming. She called Irina out for having a crush on Paul and teased her about it, though the model thought it wouldn't work. When Allison's sister Alicia was revealed to be her guest for the revenge challenge, Avery saw the similarities between the eldest Yale and herself and laughed. Because there were so many people that wanted revenge on Avery (who she thought were just jealous), Chris just chose Cara to be her guest and supplied a secret for her. Avery was shocked at how fast Paul was completing the go-kart challenge, and he was suprised that she was actually smart. When she reached Cara's station, Avery said that she didn't think she should be mad that she kissed Isaac, which annoyed the nature lover to the point of giving her a ridiculously long question. When Avery finally finished answering, the challenge ended. Despite this, she qualified for the second round. During the secret reveal, Avery empathized with Irina. In the labyrinth, Avery ran into Isaac and said she thought Risty was too good at challenges. Her secret was revealed that she was actually a math nerd who was best friends with the nerdy Mathletes, though she was embarrassed and hid this. After the challenge, Avery asked Allison why she chose the lesser prize. When Allison explained her dedication to her former team, Avery was willing to vote with the others to keep The Oscars alive. In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Avery showered in the communal bathroom and started Paul with the skimpy bra she left out. The next day she accidentally sprayed Ophelia in the face with hair products. She annoyed the artist but followed her to the cafeteria anyway Avery wanted to talk Irina out of her team building idea, but the model resisted. During "Never Have I Ever," Avery was angry that she had done all of the deeds, even though they were as dirty as seducing a principal or doing something sexual in church. Angry that she lost, Avery picked a fight with Allison, ruining the bonding time. When the police arrived, Avery told Isaac not to argue with them, fearing the consequence. When the other players searched for clues, Avery borrowed a laptop and searched the Web for the McLean Studios treasure. Though she felt bad that he had been handcuffed, Isaac annoyed her while she worked. She eventually found important information on the Bandervilt fortune and rushed to bring it to the others. Audition Tape The tape played and revealed that the camera was set up in the middle of a crowded hallway. A girl with perfectly feathered hair stood front and center with a megaphone in one hand and a pom-pom in the other. “Everybody, I’m looking forward to seeing you at the pep rally this Friday!” She shouted into the megaphone. “Don’t you want to come and support your school?!” The other students avoided the girl as she shook her pom-pom. “Come on, guys, where’s your school spirit? Let’s go Falcons, let’s go!” When nobody responded, the beautiful girl’s shoulders slumped a bit, though she wasn’t giving up. She gave the camera a million dollar smile. “Hello there, Total Drama producers. I’m Avery Dellcourte. Remember that name, because one day you will see it in the headlines. I planned on filming a classier audition, but I have to get these-” She put her megaphone up to a passing kid’s ear, “-''buzz kills'' to come to the pep rally!” “Yo, what’d you do that for?!” The kid snapped, rubbing the ear she had shouted in. Avery just gave him a smile. “Come to the pep rally!” The boy stomped away and Avery laughed. “So, what can I tell you about myself? I’m fashionable, intelligent, popular … oh, and I’m always right. Always. I’m a team player, but if something is wrong I think the best person to fix the problem is me. I love it when all eyes are on me, but I wouldn’t consider myself to be an attention hog. I just think I have a face and personality that draws people in!” As Avery said this, she waved her pom-pom in the air and smacked an approaching girl in the face. The girl shrieked and grabbed Avery’s wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?” “I’m getting people to go to the pep rally on Friday.” Avery sneered at the girl. “And don’t use that tone with me. Are you new or something?” “I’m the head of the pep rally committee!” The girl exclaimed. Avery’s perfectly glossed lips curled back into a smile. “Well, you’re not anymore, honey. You weren’t doing a very good job with promotion, so I kind of took your place.” The girl’s face turned beat red in anger. “Who do you think you are?!” “Um, who do you think you are?” Avery put her pom-pom up to the girl’s face and pushed her off-screen. “Some people just don’t get it. So pick Avery for your show. You won’t regret it.” Trivia *Avery speaks with a New Jersey accent. She is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Josh, Risty, and Irina. *Avery was Asian in her original design. This idea was scrapped in order to avoid any immediate comparisons to Heather. *The major change made when creating Avery's redesigned image is her facial features. I knew that I wanted Avery to be attractive without having a basic "pretty girl" face. *Bits of Avery's facial shape and her curvier body type were inspired by Scarlett Johansson. *Avery is one of my personal favorite contestants to write, as she is one of the most multi-faceted characters of the bunch. *Avery is one of the only characters to have a prominent role in every episode that she appears in, as most of the contestants have at least one episode where they are only background players. *Avery's main outfit was changed to fit the new theme with her clothing, which is "Trashy But Classy," a phrase that she actually uses to describe herself in All I Want is Revenge. *With Avery, I wanted to combine a Heather and a Courtney character into one. While Avery means well, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in order to get her way. **I also wanted to make her the contestant who others would assume is a "queen bee." though nobody actually likes her all that much. *Avery's friendship with Irina is one of what I think is one of the most important friendship in the story. Rather than have Avery have lackeys like Heather had in Lindsay and Beth, I wanted to give her a genuine friend. Irina often is responsible for talking her teammates out of voting Avery off, though this isn't because of an alliance agreement. Gallery Avery- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Avery- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Avery- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Avery- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Females Category:Contestants